


What About His Identity?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [18]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: But he just thinks it's funny, F/M, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, He doesn't care, Shapeshifter Loki, Sif is Confused, Thor is as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Interlude]<br/>What if he shows an interest in things typically for girls? Is it just a phase everyone goes through? Should she encourage it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About His Identity?

Sif narrowed her eyes. There was something... _off_ about Loki's face. It seemed... rounder. Yes, rounder. The line of his jaw specifically, but that wasn't all. His cheekbones weren't as pronounced, and his lips were a bit fuller than normally. In short – his face was off. Only the eyes were the same, so that meant this wasn't an impostor, at least. Still, Sif needed to investigate. Better to do it now, before he went outside to play. “Loki. Come here.” She called. 

Loki obediently walked up to her, rocking on the balls of his feet. “Yes, Sif?” 

Sif knelt down and looked at his face more closely. Definitely off. “Why is the shape of your face different?”

“I shifted.” Loki explained, as if she had asked him about the weather. Thor came up to stand behind Loki, a confused look on his face.

“You shifted your face?” He asked, leaning down slightly. 

“No, I shifted into a girl.” Loki looked out towards the gardens, fidgeting. “Can I go outside now?”

“Not yet.” Sif cocked her head to the side. Now that Loki mentioned it, the changes to his face did make him look quite a bit like Gyda. He must've copied her when he shifted. “Why?”

“Because I want to play.”

“Sif meant why did you shift into a girl, Loki.” Thor put a hand on his shoulder to still his fidgeting.

Loki looked up at him, craning his head backwards. “Because my new trousers pinched.”

Sif's brows drew together “I don't understand.” She said, and Loki straightened his neck to look at her.

“My new trousers were pinching my thing. So I shifted into a girl, because they don't have a thing.” He craned his head back so that he could look at Thor again. “You said so.”

Sif looked to Thor, one eyebrow lifting in a wordless question.

Thor scratched at his cheek. “We'd been discussing the physical differences between girls and boys. As in their anatomy.” He lowered his voice. “It's a preliminary talk before, you know... _The Talk_.”

Ah. Thor had mentioned planning to do that, but Sif hadn't realised he'd started already. “I see.”

“The trousers don't pinch anymore.” Loki added helpfully.

There really was nothing Sif could say to that, was there? “That's... good.” She stood up and patted his head. “You may go play.” Loki grinned and raced out of the palace and into the gardens. 

Thor coughed. “New trousers do tend to pinch. Very uncomfortable.” He said. It was obvious he was trying to fight down a smile.

“I wouldn't know.” Sif commented in a dry tone, then rubbed her forehead with a deep sigh. “It's as if he doesn't care one whit about what his body is like.” She murmured. Just last week, he'd been running around with three arms. Apparently two were not enough that day.

Thor shrugged. “He is a natural shapeshifter. Perhaps he doesn't.” He pursed his lips as he watched Loki roll around the grass with one of his pets. “Loki has always been Loki, no matter the form he took. It appears that shall be the same this time around as well.”

“Lady Loki will make a reappearance at one point, won't she?” Sif groaned and rolled her neck backwards. Focus. She could deal with this. She deals with Loki's Jotunn form, she can deal with him switching genders when he feels like it. A new thought struck her. “If he requests dresses, I won't be able to help.” She said, turning to Thor with furrowed brows. “I have no clue about fashion.” Mothers were supposed to help their daughters with clothing, right? Bordammit, she'd need to find someone to teach her. Maybe there's a course she and Thor could attend.

“Volstagg's wife will help. She never minds giving us advice.” Thor assured her. “And there's also Fandral. I'm sure he knows a thing or two.”

Sif grunted in agreement. Fandral flirted with so many women, he'd definitely be able to tell what's in fashion. On second thought, though. “We should probably rely on the Palace Seamstresses, for now.”

Thor blinked. “Oh yeah. I'd forgotten we have those.” He admitted with a chuckle. Sif rolled her eyes with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. ^_^  
> The next chapter will be up on Sunday 27th, as planned.


End file.
